


reckless

by eeveeivy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, they’re gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveeivy/pseuds/eeveeivy
Summary: “i’m so ready to move out. i can’t handle my mom’s overbearing shit.” eddie explained softly, his breath making an appearance from the cold air.“me too.” richie’s breath made a bigger entrance, the smoke from his cigarette creating a bigger fog.orgrowing up is not something richie is enjoying. but being under the stars with eddie kaspbrak...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

> rooftop first kiss under the stars!!! very cheesy!!!! and cliche but that’s okay bc who doesn’t like cliches??? hope you enjoy !! :)

the light from the moon illuminated richie’s sharp features. his jawline, his cheekbones, his nose. even his freckles stood out against his pale complexion. eddie couldn’t pull his eyes away, even if he wanted to.

the two had been on top of richie’s roof for about half hour, talking about random things. richie was surprised eddie hadn’t beeped him yet. eddie liked listening to richie talk. it had been silent for a while. richie had made a stupid joke, and the laughter had died down. eddie shifted, trying to get comfortable. “i’m so ready to move out. i can’t handle my mom’s overbearing shit.” eddie explained softly, his breath making an appearance from the cold air.

“me too.” richie’s breath made a bigger entrance, the smoke from his cigarette creating a bigger fog. eddie noticed how richie’s eyes glimmered, creating a reflection of the stars. eddie chewed on his bottom lip, his hands getting somewhat sweaty. eddie quickly rubbed his hands on his shorts. he shivered slightly, realizing he was wearing shorts in the middle of forty degree weather. richie gently threw an arm around eddie, in attempt to warm him up. eddie subconsciously leaned into his touch.

“but at the same time, change is fucking terrifying. like i could be learning crucial shit for my future but instead i’m learning about _imaginary numbers_ , and i really have no idea how to be independent, and i’ve been in this stage of my life for 16 years, and suddenly being on my own seems petrifying despite how much i want to get the fuck away. and... i feel like everyone knows what to do in the future and i just don’t. i have no idea what to do in the future. and i cant STAND the idea of getting some lame job and going through the same thing every day like i do now, it just seems so... so _boring_.” richie ranted, gasping in a breath at the end of it. he sat up and extinguished his cigarette against the roof. “sorry. sorry, sorry, sorry, i-i didn’t mean to go on for that long.” richie apologized quickly, running his left hand through his hair, propping himself up with his right.

“don’t be sorry, richie.” eddie furrowed his eyebrows, confused on why richie would be sorry. eddie gently put his arms around richie’s torso. richie was quick to reciprocate. richie’s chest had started to heave and when eddie looked up, there were tears falling out of richie’s eyes. eddie swiftly wiped them away and caressed richie’s cheeks. “how about... we can drop out. and be homeless together.” eddie asked, giving a small, gentle, nervous laugh.

richie searched eddie’s eyes, searching for something, something that eddie couldn’t place. richie took a second before he grinned. “let’s do it, i’m down.” richie quipped, his eyes lighting up. eddie’s smile widened in response, feeling close to tears. he wished this wasn’t a joke. he truly wanted to have a life with richie. he wanted to be with him, every step of the way. “i feel like doing something reckless.” eddie admitted, a fire in his eyes that richie absolutely adored. “like... we could come out to our moms!” he giggled, knowing that they both weren’t ready for that.

“or... we could...” richie thought, wanting to add onto eddie’s ideas. his eyes darted around eddie’s face. “we could...” he repeated, tracing eddie’s jaw, lifting his chin. “rich...” eddie’s voice sounded choked as he whispered. richie began to lean in, not breaking eye contact. “are you okay with this?” richie whispered, needing a verbal confirmation. eddie nodded frantically. he had felt okay with this before it was even happening. he has wanted this to happen for so long. he wished that it was a reality. now it suddenly was, eddie couldn’t believe it. “yes. yeah.” their eyes closed in unison as richie closed the gap between them.

eddie could feel the sparks and the electricity between them. it was crazy, that was only things in books and movies and fanfiction. but eddie was feeling the exact same way that it was described. his heart was pounding, lips tingling. richie had fanned the already ignited fire in eddie’s heart. richie pulled away slowly, dropping his hand as well. eddie’s eyes fluttered open and he saw richie watching him with wide eyes. richie took a deep breath, a smile twitching on his lips, “wanna try reckless again?”


End file.
